


Who Would've Thought?

by arsistiel



Series: Flufftober [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec misses his husband alot, Attempt at Humor, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Marriage Proposals, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, F/F, Family Feels, Fashion Designer Isabelle Lightwood, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marriage Proposal, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Phone Calls & Telephones, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Siblings Getting Drunk, Sleepy Cuddles, Sloppy Makeouts, Supportive Clary Fray, Tattoo Artist Alec Lightwood, Tattoo Artist Clary Fray, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and alot inside jokes of jo and i, brotp fic, embarrassing secrets, hangovers, travel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsistiel/pseuds/arsistiel
Summary: Magnus is going to be away for a week, and Alec is going to miss him. Lucky, he's got a little redhead with whom he could share his despair with.[Flufftober Day 14, Embarrassing Secrets]
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Who Would've Thought?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarmthOfRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/gifts).



> This one's for you, Jo.
> 
> arsistiel on insta/twitter/tumblr

**Thursday, 1:00pm**

“Magnus,” Alec said but it came out as a pant. He pulled back from Magnus’ lips, the pant turning into a moan as Magnus went to his neck. “don’t leave.”

Magnus licked a stripe of the tattoo Alec had on his neck, the ‘deflect rune’, one of Magnus’ most favorites. “You know I have too, Alexander,” he whispered on Alec’s skin, grinding against the tattoo artist.

“You can’t just-” another moan caught in Alec’s throat as he felt Magnus sucking on his sweet spot, enough to leave a faint bruise there. Alec clutched Magnus’ hips tighter. What had Magnus expected? Just going away for a week after leaving Alec all hot and bothered? And Alec to not complain about that?

He could feel Magnus smirking against his skin as the man bit down right beside his neck tattoo.

After a peaceful month of honeymoon-vacation, all of Magnus’ work and meetings were catching up to him. The fashion designer had been having a ton of work, and he now had to go to a meeting in London (with Izzy), which he was going to leave for in...4 hours. That is if Alec let him go. Well, to be honest, Magnus kind of was the one who pushed his husband against the couch and was currently straddling him, while Alec squirmed beneath him.

When Magnus started sliding his hands underneath Alec’s tee, his mouth still on his neck, Alec held Magnus’ hips and turned them over in one swift movement. So now Magnus was pressed against the armrest of the couch and Alec was above him, between his knees.

“What am I going to do without you for a whole week?” Alec asked, pinning Magnus’ body down, face hovering above his. He wasn't ready to let go of his husband after a month of relaxation together, not yet anyway.

Magnus gave him a smile and leaned up so his nose touched Alec’s, “Wait for me?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “That, I always do.”

Magnus hummed. Resting his head back against the arm rest. “Let me give you something to remember me by, then.” he said, wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist and pulling him down in a bruising kiss.

**Thursday, 5:00 pm**

The airport wasn’t very crowded, there were a few people walking here and there, looking tired and mostly careless.

“I’ll be back before you even know it,” Magnus said, trying to lighten up Alec’s mood. Knowing that Alec was a little upset, even though he wasn’t showing it. 

Alec gave him a weary smile, an arm still around Magnus’ waist, not wanting to let go. The words went in vain because Alec could already feel that this week was going to be a long one. “Call me when you land, okay?” Magnus gave him a slight nod, leaning up to give Alec a light peck again. When he pulled back, Alec planted another one on his forehead.

“Aren’t you going to miss me too, brother?” Izzy said, unwrapping herself from her girlfriend and walking towards her brother, dragging her suitcase with her. Clary had a little pout on her face as Izzy let go of her from the hug, Alec noticed.

Alec rolled his eyes, making Izzy chuckle. He picked up Magnus’ suitcase and handed it to him.  
“Take care of yourself,” Alec whispered to Magnus.

“You too.” Magnus replied.

“Text me.” He heard Clary tell Izzy in a stern voice.

“I will, babe.” said Izzy, pressing a kiss on Clary’s lips before walking to stand besides Magnus.

Magnus walked backwards for a few steps and gave Alec a last flying kiss, which Alec pretended to catch. Clary and Alec watched as they disappeared in the airport, after a lot of “Take care”s and “I’ll miss you”s. The soft smile on Clary’s face turned into a pout of contempt when she couldn’t see Izzy anymore. Alec was the same, shoulder slumping down when he couldn’t see Magnus. 

This wasn’t the first time Magnus had gone on a business trip like this, he has before, even for upto a month once. But that didn’t make it any easier for Alec. Everytime Magnus left was hard for him. Especially when he, and Clary, knew how messy these meetings can get and how their partners might even get stuck there for longer than expected.

Or maybe they were just being dramatic. But either way, Alec was already missing Magnus, and he was sure that Clary felt the same way about Izzy.

Alec clicked his tongue, turning to look down at Clary. “You hungry?”

Clary turned to him . “Yeah I can eat something”

“Pizza?” Alec asked, although knowing the answer because it has always been the redhead’s go-to food since the three years he has known her. _Basic._

Clary gave him a grin. “Papa John’s,” she replied, pulling out her car keys and rushing to her car before Alec could protest. “The last one to get there pays the bill”

Alec was the ‘last one’, apparently, no matter how he parked his car seconds before Clary and how Clary shoved him aside to reach for the door of the pizzeria because she said “ _The last one to get there_ which meant the last one to get _inside_ the pizzeria.”

They ordered one pineapple on pizza, which was something they only got to do when together because their partners, being tasteless, despised it.

Alec hired Clary in his tattoo shop about three years ago, and the start of their relationship had been a bit rocky. Alec being the basic grump-boss who Clary tolerated, only working with him because she needed the money for her rent. That was, until Clary met Izzy 2 weeks into working at the shop. 

Izzy had forced Alec to be nice with the ‘cute redhead’ in his shop. To make a good impression on her so he doesn’t ruin Izzy’s chances with Clary. He was resistant to it, at first, but he’d tried to tone down the rudeness… a little.

But as Clary and Izzy’s relationship progressed and as they started dating. Alec realised that maybe, just maybe, Clary wasn’t _that_ bad. She was tolerable, to say the least. What he didn’t realise was when Clary grew on him and became a second little sister to him that he never wanted.

“We haven’t had a pizza date in ages,” Clary said as she leaned over the table and took a slice from Alec’s side of the pizza, having finished her side already. 

“Hey, back off.” said Alec, slapping Clary’s hand and pulling his slices of the pizza away from her.

Pizza dates had become a thing between the two when Izzy and Magnus would both be out for business meetings or parties, twice or thrice every year. These ‘dates’ of theirs, would usually end up with them at Alec’s place, curled up on the couch as they watched a clichè romance and eventually get drunk together until they fell asleep.

It started two years ago, when Izzy and Magnus were out, gone to New York fashion week for 2 nights and Clary had called Alec to ask him if he was free. She was on her period at the time and was feeling low and upset for no reason with no one to comfort her. Alec, who had lived with a sister all his life and then with his roommate, Lydia (he lost touch with her a few months ago) for two years, knew a thing or two about how bad period mood swings were. He had handled and had seen them up close. So he told Clary to stay put and went to her and Izzy’s place with a tub of ice cream, 2 bars of chocolates, a few tampons, and a pineapple on pizza on Clary’s special request. 

And even though they were good friends by then, It was probably one of the first building blocks of their friendship.

Over the past three years, they have had several little ‘dates’ together. Lunch dates with Jace were the most prominent, once every two days a week when Izzy, Magnus and Simon couldn’t join them. Then there were shopping-and-gossip dates too which was mostly just Izzy, Clary and Magnus shopping and talking while Alec trailed behind them with their shopping bags in his hand. But pizza dates were sacred. Pizza dates were just Clary and Alec, being drunk and talking about how much they loved their partners.

Also because no one knew and it was Clary and Alec’s secret. 

And it was totally not a secret because Alec was embarrassed about it. Well, maybe a little. 

Alec wasn’t embarrassed because of Clary, though. What he was embarrassed about was how he tended to go a little childish and totally out of control, being drunk of his mind. How he tried to write love notes to Magnus. How he sang karaoke with Clary (both _horribly_ out of tune) Or how he cried over absolute cliches like the Titanic or The Notebook on Clary’s shoulder, as Clary sobbed into his hoodie. Which was a very non-Alec thing to do and he was very abashed about. Not that he regretted or wanted to stop. 

It was just… Clary tended to bring out that side of him. Both of his sisters did.

It was 8 pm when both of them decided to leave the pizzeria. Clary released a yawn as they walked to the parking lot. She was clearly tired, and as she had told Alec, it was because Izzy had kept her awake all night long yesterday 

_“Too much information”_

_“What? Oh come on, I’ve seen and heard way worse thing about you and Magnus”_

“Go back home and sleep, I don’t want you to be late at the shop tomorrow.” Alec said, ruffling Clary’s hair when she gave him an uninterested hum.

Clary ducked down and slapped Alec’s arm away. “I will.”

“Seriously Fray, if you are late again I will cut off your salary.” Alec warned her.

“At least I won’t be as late as Jace,” Clary replied. “He and Simon have been too busy making babies nowadays,” and then started laughing at her own words. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Your humor is in shit.” he muttered.

“That’s totally a sentence,” Clary said, still chuckling and poking Alec’s ribs, “Come on, It’s a little funny” 

Alec rolled his eyes again.

“Rude.”

**Friday, 8:30 am**

Alec rolled over to his back and stretched out his hand, which fell down on the cold other side. For a moment, his mind went into slight confusion and he let out a soft, “ _Magnus?_ ”

He blinked his eyes open and turned his head to the empty bed when he remembered that _Magnus wasn’t here_. It made him sigh as he rolled to the other, Magnus’ side, and planted his face in Magnus’ pillow as he pulled the blanket over his head, wanting to hide from the morning rays of the sunlight. Which he usually did by burying his head in his husband’s chest till time forced him to get out of bed.

A few seconds later, when his sleep hazed-brain finally cleared up, he immediately flopped on his back, hand going to his phone to check for texts from Magnus.

**From Magnus**

_3:36 am_ landed safely. I assume you’re asleep. It’s chilly, I wish you could be here so I could steal your jacket. 

**From Magnus**

_3:37 am_ These bri-ish people make me feel like a savage. I’m wondering how long it’ll be before someone asks us for tea.

**From Magnus**

_3:56 am_ Apparently, Not all of these brits are as posh as I thought. This ‘cab’ driver isn’t as polite as I assumed everybody to be here. Also, Isabelle does a horrible british accent. 

**From Magnus**

_3:59 am_ Reached the hotel and your sister just whispered “Scrumptious, innit?” in my ear while looking at a statue and I spit out water on the good lad in front of me. You should’ve seen this. Helpppp I’m trying so hard not to laugh and he’s just glaring at me.

**From Magnus**

_4:05 am_ Okay, in my hotel room. Going to change and sleep. God I'm so tired. 

**From Magnus**

_4:05 am_ Text me when you wake up, missing you already. Good night, Love you <333

Alec chuckled at the texts. Glad that Magnus’ flight went well and that he was having fun there already.

**To Magnus**

Good morning, I just woke up. I told you to keep a jacket with you, but if only you’d listen to me.

**To Magnus**

And I'm glad the flight went well. I miss you too.

**To Magnus**

Sleep and rest, tomorrow’s going to be headtake. And call me when you read these, I’ll probably be at the shop.

**To Magnus**

Going to have a shower. Love you. And your british accent is way worse, my love.

Alec placed the phone back down and plugged it in his charger, before he stretched his arms and legs and pushed the blankets aside, dragging himself out of bed as he stood up.

He got to his usual routine, brushed his teeth, showered, changed his clothes and ran a hand through his wet hair to get them out of his eyes. Usually, Magnus would be the one to brush Alec’s wet strands off his forehead and then ruffle them up.

He was getting an Iced coffee for himself from the Starbucks near his tattoo place when he got a text from Clary.

**From Fray**

Oi, Get me something from Starbucks on your way please, I know you’ll stop by. I’m going to be there in 10 minutes. K bye thanksss

Alec rolled his eyes, before ordering a Mocha Green Tea for her and heading to his shop. 

Clary got there a few minutes later, her Mocha Green Tea lukewarm by the time though. But she graciously smiled and took it, it being her favorite order.

The morning went by a bore. There weren’t many customers, except a few rebellious recently turned 18-year-olds who probably bunked their classes to get nose bridge piercings and a few “goth edgy” tattoos in their arms. Jace got there late, as usual, with bruises on his neck, which he was doing nothing to hide, Clary and Alec both just exchanged a look when they noticed them and decided to disregard Jace as they usually did.

Clary worked on a few sketches of hers, like she usually did during free times. Her long hair falling from her shoulders onto her sheets and coming in her eyes until Alec grabbed a rubber band from Clary’s desk and stood behind her, taking all of her hair in his hand and gathering them up in a ponytail before securing it with the rubber band. Then sitting down besides her to watch what she was sketching.

Alec didn’t know much about art, but he has always been one of Clary’s biggest critics and also her biggest appreciator. He is always there to keep Clary motivated. He also never forgot to bring Clary new art supplies whenever he and Magnus would go to a new place.

“They look weird from this angle,” Alec said, tilling Clary’s notepad.

“No they dont,” Clary retorted, tired of working on the same sketch for hours. “I’m just going to give up on this”

Alec clicked his tongue in disagreement. “Listen, the body and the curves look realistic but the proportion of the legs,” he squinted his eyes. “The legs look too short.” he said, then side eyed Clary. “Just like someone else I know.”

Clary was listening to him carefully before he made that comment. She then gave him a bitch face and crossed her arms above her chest, leaning back against a chair and glaring daggers at the man, “Haha, you’re funny. A fucking comedian.”

Alec stifled in a grin, “It was a little funny”

Maybe he can manage getting by today without Magnus.

**Friday, 3:20 pm**

When Magnus facetimed, Alec was in the backroom, cleaning and sorting stuff up. Alec immediately rushed to his phone at the ring, and was greeted with Magnus’ tired looking face in bed. Make-up free, his hair was sticking out in all directions. He had bags under his eyes, Alec noticed. 

He looked gorgeous.

“Hey, darling.” Magnus said, adjusting his camera

“Hi,” Alec replied, grinning. _Was Magnus wearing… one of his hoodies?_ “Stole my ‘hideous’ hoodie again?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “It smells like you,” he replied. He had specifically remembered to pack it in his bag. Priorities first. “What were you up to?”

“Nothing. I was just cleaning up,” Alec wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “What’s the time there? You done for the day?”

“Yeah. I am, finally.” Magnus said, shifting again, “And it's… almost 8:30”

Alec hummed, “You look tired, my love. Haven’t been sleeping well, have you?” There was a certain softness in his voice, which sounded like a melody to Magnus’ ears.

“I miss you,” said Magnus instead.

“I miss you too,” Alec sighed. “Did you eat?”

Magnus nodded. “You?”

“Had something from Clary’s lunch,” Alec answered. “Is Izzy good?”

“Yeah. She must be sleeping in her room, she is exhausted,” Magnus told him, “Tell Clary that she’ll call her in a bit and not to worry” and then, “I just need to hold Isabelle back from doing her british accent every now and then.” 

Alec laughed. “Like you’re any better”

Magnus gave him an offended look, “Alexandah,” he started, “I am w _ay_ bettah.” he said, accent _way_ off as he pronounced his ‘I’ as ‘Aie’,

“Sure,” Alec chuckled. Magnus laughing with him.

There was a sound of their front door slamming outside.

Alec’s head snapped in the direction. “Hey, I think I got to…” he tried to look outside, “...go”

Magnus made a face of contempt. “Okay, go do your job, tattoo artist,” he said, “But… skype when you get home?”

Magnus’ voice dropped two octaves at the last sentence, eyes gleaming mischievous. Alec licked his lips, knowing what Magnus meant. “If you stay awake.”

“Oh, I’ll stay awake.” Magnus replied, then blew a kiss in the camera, “See you in a bit”

Alec hummed. “Love you,” before he cut the call.

Outside, Jace was working on the tattoo of a customer, grumbling something angrily under his breath while Clary sat on the counter. The redhead looked feisty when annoyed, no matter how short she was.

“What happened?” Alec asked them both.

“Sometimes, I just want to flip an axe at people,” Clary muttered, crossing her arms above her chest.

Alec frowned. “It’s swing not flip”

Clary waved a dismissive hand, “Whatever it is,” she said. “This bald-head came in, wanting to get a ‘straight pride’ tattoo. Saw our pride flag, tried to spread homophobia. I told him to get out.”

“As she should’ve,” Jace said from where he was working.

“Okay, wow.” said Alec, then grabbed a water bottle to pass it on to Clary. 

Clary took the bottle and flicked the cap open, finishing it in 6 huge gulps, before calming down. “Were you talking to Magnus?”

Alec stared at the empty water bottle before looking back at Clary. “Yeah, I was.”

Clary pulled out her own phone, checking her messages. “What about Izzy?”

“She’s sleeping. Magnus said not to worry and that she’ll call you as soon as she wakes up”

“Hm, she sent me a text.” Clary said, putting her phone back down. “Hey, do you want to have a pizza-and-movie date tonight?” she asked. They didn’t have one yesterday too.

Alec’s first instinct was to say, ‘yes, obviously’. But then he remembered about his _arrangement_ with Magnus, tonight, “Maybe tomorrow” 

Clary gave him a disappointed look. “Okay, but then we’re watching Romeo and Juliet”

“Fray.” Alec gave her a disgusted look.

“Oh come on, you had tears streaming down your face last time”

**Friday, 09:00 pm**

Alec did call Magnus when he got back home, but just as they began anything, Magnus fell asleep, still on the call. Not that Alec was complaining, because he got the view of Magnus’ adorable sleeping pout as his hair flopped down on his forehead. There was something soothing about watching his husband sleep.

He had ended the call about 15 minutes later, but then he didn’t know what to do. He was bored.

**To Fray**

You up?

Clary’s reply came 10 minutes later.

**From Fray**

Heylo, was talking to Izzy. wassup?

**To Fray**

Movie date?

**From Fray**

Changed your mind, eh.

**To Fray**

Are you coming over or not

**From Fray**

Be there in an hour. And we’re watching the Titanic now.

When Clary reached there, with a large pineapple on pizza and garlic bread sticks, Alec was already on the couch with blankets and a bottle of coke ready. Searching up for the Titanic on Netflix (They couldn’t find it, so they switched to Amazon Prime)

Alec was in his most comfortable sweatpants and his second most favorite hoodie (Magnus stole his most favorite, of course), while Clary wore her fuzzy pjs and one of Izzy’s night shirts, which was slightly big on her. They settled on the couch with Alec being on the left corner, his legs on the front table and Clary leaning against the armrest on the other side, her feet on Alec’s lap and the pizza on her legs, so it was between them both.

The movie progressed and they finished their pizza, Alec throwing snarky comments, like he always did, while Clary kept on shushing him. The bottle of coke was all drunk up by the time the famous, “Draw me like one of your french girls” scene came up. In which, as usual, Alec averted his eyes from the screen while Clary had them fixed on it.

_“Alec, I am... gay”_

_“Yeah, I am too”_

They didn’t realise when their positions shifted to Clary cuddled up to Alec’s side, sobbing in his hoodie and Alec sank further in the blankets as Rose let go of Jack.

“There’s so much space,” Alec sniffled. “She could’ve easily accommodated him. Stupid.”

“Shhh,” Clary wiped her nose on Alec’s shoulder. “Are you crying again too?”

“gross,” Alec said, feeling Clary’s snotty nose on his shoulder, but didn’t do anything to push Clary away. “And no I’m...” another sniffle as he pulled the blankets up, “...not”

“Sure you aren’t,” Clary replied, poking Alec’s ribs, tears still in her eyes. “You just don’t want anyone to know that you have _feelings_ ”

“Shut up,” Alec said. “If you tell anyone about this-”

“Have I ever?”

**Saturday, 6:56 am**

“How do you do this-” Magnus said irritated as he fumbled with his tie, trying to do a Trinity knot. His phone placed down on the sink so Alec could see all of his upper body while he got ready.

“Calm down, Magnus.” Alec released a small chuckle when Magnus opened his tie again, “Just go with the Oriental knot,” he suggested, knowing that it’s the easiest one. 

“No I can, I can do this.” said Magnus once again.

Alec plopped back on his back on the bed and raised the phone above his face, “You’re going to get late…”

Magnus shushed him, “Let me focus.”

“Okay…” Alec replied, then checked the time. He still had 20 minutes before he really _had_ to get out of bed. Magnus had called him about 40 minutes ago while brushing his teeth, waking Alec up. Not that Alec really mind because he got to see Magnus change and get dressed, so it was win-win.

Magnus groaned again. “I’m just going with the Oriental knot”

Alec hummed, smiling in the camera.

“ _Shit_ ” came a voice from the kitchen accompanied with the sound of something crashing on the floor.

“What was that?” Magnus asked.

Alec closed his eyes for a bit before mumbling, “Clary.” and then sat up on his elbows, phone still in his hands.

“Biscuit spend the night there?” Magnus asked, though unbothered as if he already knew. 

Maybe Pizza Dates weren’t that big of a secret. 

Alec dragged himself out of bed, taking his phone with him as he went to the kitchen, where Clary was standing, mouth open, as she looked down at the broken cup on the floor, Izzy calling out her name, questioning, in the phone in her hand.

“Um…” Clary looked up at Alec, “Sorry?”

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “I told you I’ll make _green tea_ for you in a bit.”

“I--” Clary stared at her phone and back at Alec, “Sorry?” she repeated.

“Did you break another mug?” Izzy asked Clary from the phone.

“Of course she did,” Alec said as he walked over to her. “Just, let it be I’ll pick it up,” He told her.

They fell asleep on the couch, last night, a few minutes after the movie ended. The last thing Alec remembered was that they were talking about Magnus and Izzy and then he woke up to his phone ringing and Clary’s head on his chest, the rest of her petite body sprawled on the couch while he was sleeping sitting up in the corner.

_“Alec? where are you going?”_

_“Magnus is calling, I’m just going to my bedroom. Go back to sleep,” he replied, gently caressing her hair off her face. “I’ll make tea in a bit, okay? Rest.”_

“Is that Magnus?” Izzy called out from Clary’s phone, she was in a hallway and her phone was shaky, as if she was rushing out. “Why isn’t he out of his room yet?”

“I am ready,” Magnus said from Alec’s phone. “Just give me two minutes,” and then there was a knock on his door before Izzy was rushing in his room.

“What’s taking you so long?” Izzy’s voice echoed in both Alec and Clary’s phone.

“Okay you guys,” Clary interrupted. “Go, we can call later.”

“Take care, It’s going to go fine.” Alec told them as they hung up the calls with ‘love you’s and ‘miss you’s

Alec turned to Clary then. “Seriously, Fray?” 

“I said I’m sorry…” Clary replied, looking down guiltily.

They decide to leave together in about an hour. Clary used a spare toothbrush to brush her teeth and wore one of Magnus tight skinny jeans -which was yet loose for her and she was holding them up with a belt- and one his crop tops, which were not so cropped on her small body.

When they carpooled together, Clary driving and yelling out stuff including “Push a rewind button of your life” or “Suck dirt and die” at the passer bys in the traffic, Alec replayed his life choices in his head to wonder how he got here.

**Sunday, 9:38 pm**

Alec hadn’t gotten a text or a call from Magnus since the afternoon. Whenever he checked his texts, it was always the same. They called once in the morning but it was short too, Magnus looked like he was sorting up his hotel room.

**From Magnus**

_3:24 pm_ I don’t think I’ll be able to talk to you when you get off from work. I’ll try to text you though. Miss me, cause I miss you <3

The same went for Izzy, she hadn’t texted Clary since the afternoon either. Making Clary and Alec both sulky and a bit worried, because of which, Clary was in Alec's bedroom again as Alec fetched them drinks. It was Memorial Day tomorrow anyways so the shop was closed.

The perfect time for a Drunk-Date

Clary grinned when Alec sat down beside her on the bed. “You know my favorite,” she pouted dramatically.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Basically anything with orange juice and Vodka is your favorite, Fray” 

“A bit rude, innit?” Clary replied as she took a sip and grimaced a little. Her british accent was good, unlike her girlfriend. But it still made Alec chuckle as he grabbed a bottle for himself

It wasn’t long before they were sulking against each other, tipsy (drunk), and whining about life. About how they missed their partners, about how apples don’t deserve rights, and how people are tasteless for not liking pineapple on pizza.

“You know,” Clary said, looking up at Alec from where her head was in his lap, and he was trying to braid a lock of her hair, “I think this universe is homophobic”

“Very homophobic,” Alec agreed when he failed at braiding the hair again and started to twirl the lock around into a small bun.

Clary took a sip directly from the Vodka bottle in her hand. “It can’t see two wives or husbands happy, or talking to each other”

Alec blinked, now wrapping Clary’s hair around two of his fingers. “You and Izzy aren’t wives yet…” He said, “But me and Magnus are husbands. It’s a sweet word. Husbands. Look, this is my husband-” Alec pointed at the picture of him and Magnus kept on the nightstand. “Not my boyfriend. _Husband_ ”

Clary passed the bottle onto Alec, “Me and Izzy aren’t married yet, that is home of phobic” 

Alec hummed, frowning. “I’d like you to be my Sister in Law, you know?” he slurred at the ‘s’

Clary blinked up at him, then with a huge grin, she stood up on the bed, stretching a hand down in front of Alec with her palm up. “Alec, can ask you something?”

Alec shook his head in disagreement.

“Alexander Lightwood Bane,” Clary continued anyways, “will you be my Brother... in Law?”

Suddenly, Alec gasped low in his throat, staring at Clary and placing the Vodka bottle down on the floor at the edge of the bed. He took Clary’s hand, “Clary Fray...” he trailed off and thought for a bit, “...Lightwood. Clary Fray Lightwood, I will be your brother in law”

Clary released a small squeal as she tried to pull Alec up, but ended up falling over him, so they both tumbled backwards against the mattress with Clary on top of Alec.

“Get off me,” Alec grumbled as he grabbed Clary by her shoulders and threw her away from him, she fell beside him on her back. 

“Ouch,” Clary said, slapping Alec’s arm. “I don’t want you to be my Brother in Law anymore.”

Alec made a small farting noise with his mouth, “Pfft, but I’m still going to be your brother.”

Clary squinted her eyes, as if trying to see past her hazy, fogged up head. “But that’s weird because… If you’re my brother… and you’re Izzy’s brother too… then Izzy is my…?”

Alec grimaced. “No, no ew, no.” then paused to think again, “should I text and ask Magnus? I miss Magnus.” he said, “Im texting Magnus.”

Clary already had her phone out, sending rapid texts to Izzy.

**To Magnus**

Is clary Izsys sistwr becasue im claries bro?

**To Magnus**

But im nt ur bro ew. Im ur hisbadn

**To Magnus**

Husband

**To Magnus**

Dat word pwetty like u

**To Magnus**

Coz ure pretty

**To Magnus**

Are u igorning mw

“He’s ignoring me,” Alec said defeated as he threw his phone on the bed.

“She’s too,” Clary replied, looking up at the ceiling. “They don’t care about us anymore. The british land mowed their brain”

“They only care about the bri-ish.” said Alec with a pout.

“Alec,” Clary said, “I think we only have each other now”

Alec looked at Clary and frowned. “No. I still have Magnus, and Izzy, and Jace, and Simon.”

Clary rubbed her eyes with the base of her palms and picked the Vodka bottle back up from the floor. “To having the love of our lives,” she nonsensically raised a toast, drank from the bottle, and then passed the bottle to Alec again. “Hey do you wanna sing something?”

**Monday, 10:35 am**

Alec didn’t know when Clary pulled up her phone to record them singing ‘My Heart Will Go On’ and others. What he did know was that he woke up in someone’s lap with a throbbing headache, while that someone carded their fingers through his hair softly, while chuckling as they played -what seemed like- a recording of Clary and Alec’s last night shenanigans. 

Magnus.

“Good morning, love.” Magnus said in a whisper when Alec shuffled a bit, blinking his eyes open and taking in the sandalwood smell.

Alec immediately raised his head at the voice and looked up, eyes wide. “Magnus?” he let out, surprised. His voice came out hoarse and it felt like something had died in his mouth last night. 

They were in one corner of the bed, Magnus was sitting on the edge, leaning against the headboard as Alec was curled up, head in Magnus’ lap. Alec slowly turned his head to look behind him and found Clary taking up the rest of the bed, head buried in Izzy’s chest, both seemingly asleep. 

Alec looked back at Magnus. “What? You weren’t supposed to be back till Tuesday,” he asked, then shut his eyes close when his head strained.

Magnus sighed, brushing a lock of Alec’s hair off his forehead. “I missed you too much,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss on his temple.

Alec melted at the touch, hands subconsciously going around Magnus’ waist to hold him closer, it’s been too long. “I missed you too,” he said, burying his head in Magnus’ lap again. 

Magnus told him then that everything had, surprisingly, sorted out earlier than expected. And Izzy and Magnus didn’t see a need to stay there any longer. Besides, the flight tickets were on their company so they just decided to take up an early flight to surprise their partners.

However, they were the ones who were surprised when they reached here.

Alec released a little groan and hid his head in Magnus chest, he had pulled Magnus down to cuddle with him somewhere when Magnus was talking. Behind him, Clary and Izzy shuffled a little but fell right back asleep.

“My head is pounding”

Magnus released a small chuckle when Alec pulled him closer. He let his hand fall in Alec’s hair again, “You were quite drunk last night”

Magnus and Izzy were greeted with drunk incoherent texts and several videos of Clary and Alec just being… drunk. Dancing and singing and jumping on the bed. But they got home to both of the drunken messes were sprawled asleep, while almost hanging off the bed. Vodka bottle(s), glasses and snacks everywhere.

Alec groaned again.

“You never told me you were such a great drunk singer,” Magnus then said. Of course he had seen Alec drunkenly sing a few times before. But… this time was surely something else.

Alec slightly raised his head to look at Magnus in question, “huh?” 

Magnus pursed his lips.

“Magnus?” Alec raised his eyebrows in question. “How do you…”

Magnus quietly pulled his phone back out, and what Alec saw horrified him.

There were video _s_ and picture _s_ of him (and Clary) being drunk disasters from last night sent on the group chat of them four, Jace, Simon and Maryse, by the dumbass of his drinking partner.

**From Jace**

So these are Pizza Dates, huh? And is Alec using a hair clip as a mic???

**From Simon**

Omg, the secret of pizza dates is revealed. I can’t believe you both karaoke without me though. I thought we were friends

**From Maryse**

As your mother, I should tell you guys to stop drinking but this is pure entertainment. Give me a second I’m adding these to family movies.

“No,” Alec squinted his eyes at the hellish bright phone screen when Magnus played a video after turning the volume down.

“This one’s my favorite”

Alec cringed even before the video played, face burning red with embarrassment when the video started; It was Alec and Clary laying in the middle of the bed with their heads touching each other while Wrecking Ball by Miley Cryrus blasted in the background. Clary was holding the camera above their faces and they were lip syncing the song with sheer and utter dedication. The “ _I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL_ ” looked like it came from the bottom of their stomachs as they yelled it out.

Alec was cringing, yes, but that was until he saw the way both of them burst out of laughing when Alec fumbled over the lyrics. There was a brightness on their faces as they let out open mouthed cackles and tried to sing between their laughs. Alec looked free, and happy. His insecurities were gone as he tried to sing again with Clary but they both just ended up breathless with laughter.

Alec looked like he didn’t care.

Magnus was trying not to have a fit of laughter beneath him as he watched the video. “Darling, you need to invite me on one of these pizza dates of yours,” he joked with a chuckle.

“No,” Alec replied bluntly after a minute, then turned a little to look at his sleeping sisters behind him. “It’s me and Clary’s thing”

Magnus gave him an exaggerated pout, “Okay, then maybe we can have our own pizza date, sometime”

Alec placed his head back on Magnus’ chest, scooting in closer. “Mhm, later. For now I’m not touching alcohol for weeks”

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec with a smile.

**Friday, 7:45 am**

**From Fray**

You’re going to spare me being 30 minutes late today or I’m leaking those writing-love-songs-for-Magnus videos of yours.

Alec rolled his eyes at the text.

**From Fray**

Your paycheck is in my hands, Fray. Keep that in mind.

**From Fray**

Well jokes on you because I have videos that with one click will go to Maryse and then in the Home movies.

**To Fray**

You wouldn’t.

**From Fray**

Keep telling yourself that

Pizza dates weren’t a secret anymore, and were indeed the talk of the family group chat this whole week. And as much as Alec thought he’s going to be abashed if that ever happened, he wasn’t. Not really. The embarrassment won’t come to him anymore

**To Fray**

Do you want to come over and watch movies tonight?  
  


**From Fray**

Won’t Magnus be home?

**To Fray**

Yeah, but he’s got paperwork, He’ll be busy with that.

**From Fray**

…?

**From Fray**

But we’re going to watch Romeo and Juliet…?

**To Fray**

Well, we watched the Titanic last night so it’s either that or The Notebook.

**From Fray**

O.O

**From Fray**

Finally decided to come out of the closet as a huge baby who just wants some love, huh? I’m proud of you <3

Alec actually chuckled when he read the text. Because it was now that he realised that he couldn’t have fun if he was always too busy not trying to embarrass himself. Not with Clary, his family anyways. There was nothing embarrassing about enjoying yourself. And there was no need to keep this a secret.

**To Fray**

Shut up

**From Fray**

You love me

**To Fray**

Keep telling yourself that.

**From Fray**

<3

Alec smiled at the text for a bit, before-

**From Fray**

My period says ‘hello’, Keep chocolates with you and I’m seriously going to be a little late today. Okay thanks <333


End file.
